


How Do You Like Your Blue Eyed Boy, Mr. Death?

by SanoSSagara



Series: How Do You Like Your Blue Eyed Boy, Mr. Death? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoSSagara/pseuds/SanoSSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you like your blue-eyed boy, Mr. Death?" Death always seems to have the hardest time getting those heroes with their deep blue eyes, but in the end they will always come home to him. Another part in a many fandom-spanning series of my favorite heroes and villains and their relationship with Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Your Blue Eyed Boy, Mr. Death?

"How do you like your blue-eyed boy, Mr. Death?" Death looked down, watching as the little girl skipped happily toward him. In one hand she cradled a black dove, and the other she dragged a length of fine golden chain.

Death looked at her, leaning forward and watching as she clambered up beside him on his mossy seat. Their bench of grey granite perched atop a gentle swoop of green land, all around them a calm pool of water gleamed in the half-light. Lily pads floated motionless atop the silty water and cattails bowed their swollen heads low.

"Mr. Death!" the girl gently admonished him, shielding the dove against her chest, "why would imply such a thing?"

Death simply cocked his head slowly and the girl smiled cheekily at him,

"Come now… you know I don't ask you very often… and it's not like you won't get him in the end!" the girl swung her legs in peace as she leaned against Death, the bird looking about inquisitively from the safety of her arm. The little girl's golden chain chinked softly against Death's scythe, providing the only other sound apart from her voice in the still glen.

Death shook his head and looked above at the dimly glinting stars.

"Oh! That won't be a problem Mr. Death! Watch this," The little girl stretched her arms up and released her dove. In the surprisingly loud noise of the birds ink black feathers, the sound of crying angles filled the air. A single feather dropped from the sky and rested on the surface of the water.

Glee filled the little girl's red eyes and she grinned at Death, watching the dark haired man in the trench coat slowly slog his way through a lake, arms raised in submission. The picture changed and the same man lay wounded and bleeding on cracked asphalt on a moonlight road, headlights bearing down on him.

Death reached forward with his scythe to brush the surface of the water, showing another nighttime scene with thousands of brilliant shooting stars streaking across the sky.

The little girl pouted, grumbling as she toyed with her chain,

"Ohhhhhh Kaaaayyyyy Mr. Death… I promise you'll get this one at the end," She held up her tiny fist, pinky finger extended, "Pinky Swear!"

Death reached toward her as well, boney hand creaking from the slow movements until he looped his own greying digit with hers. They bobbed their hands, and the girl pressed an innocent kiss to their joined fingers before laughing. Her voice filled the glen and rippled over the water, causing the picture to change again to one of the man in the coat arguing with another man. This one with short hair and piercing, haunted green eyes. The words exchanged were heated, threatening, laced with despair. The second man handed an amulet to the one in the coat, casting his eyes aside in shame.

Death watched as Fate clambered to the water's edge, looping her golden chain in the water till it settled over Castiel's shoulders, binding his no longer pristine soul to that of Jimmy Novak's. Death could barely see the chain through the diminishing grace of the angel, but he knew that soon the fight would be exhausted from any spirit.

The spirit of an angel was just harder to break than most.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-This is another installment in my newest "Blue-Eyed Boy" series. I'm going to be doing a short little chapter like this for each of my favorite blue-eyed (and some will be non-blue eyed too) characters that seem to have cheated Death. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. If you want to see a specific character, review and I'll acquiesce. Ta.


End file.
